Sweet fourteen
by sailormoon1982
Summary: It is Molly fourteenth birthday and everyone is there to celebrate it with her.


Sweet fourteen

It is Molly fourteenth birthday and everyone is there to celebrate it with her. This is like all of my other Ashes to Ashes stories it is set in 2010. I don't own Ashes to Ashes or Life on Mars BBC and Kudos dose. I' am not making any money from this story. This is just for fun. The only name I own Kathleen which I gave Gene's mum. And I own the character of Nick who you might remember from a very wet DCI Keats story. If you don't he is Ray nephew from Manchester. And I don't own the PSP Sony does and I don't own Doctor who. This is un beta'd so all mistakes are mine.

"Mum how you seen my blue shirt" Molly called down the stairs to her mum Alex Hunt who was in the kitchen getting everything for her daughter party that was in a few hours.

"Yes it is in the laundry room" said Alex. Thanks said Molly as she came down the stairs in night clothes to get her shirt. As she passed the table where her dad Gene hunt and her baby brother Gene junior sat.

She bid both a good morning and a kiss which of course Gene junior tried cover her face with his sticky hands.

"Morning mum"

"Morning Molls do you want some breakfast" asked Alex as Molly come back through the kitchen from the laundry room.

"No thanks I'm just going to some cereal" said Molly.

A few hours later Molly was up her room getting ready. When someone knocks on her door,

"Come in am dress" said Molly

"Well if it isn't my favorite granddaughter" Said Gene's mum Kathleen.

"Granma Hunt I'm your only granddaughter" said Molly. After Molly and Kathleen talk they both go down stair where all of guest are.

"Molly you look so pretty" said Shaz.

"Yes I like that shirt you have on" said Maya.

Everyone looks at Molly who does look grown up her new blue shirt and black skirt and black heals.

"Thanks this from Evan's girlfriend who could not be here today" said Molly.

"Where is Uncle Ray" asked Molly when she seen he was not there but Sam Chris Annie and everyone else was there.

"He is Picking up nick from the train station" said Maya.

"I thought he was grounded" said Alex.

"He was but Ray said that he did extra shit around the house so he could come down here for Molly birthday" said Gene.

"Shit… shit… shit" said Gene junior.

"Gene what did I say about swearing in front of Gene junior now look at what you have him doing" said Alex very pissed off.

"Shit… shit...shit" said Gene junior again with a smile.

"Eugene Hunt junior you stop that right now" said Alex.

Gene junior stops and looks at his mummy with his daddy famous pout.

"Don't even think about it little man your daddy's pout won't work on me" said Alex.

"Yes Gene junior just because I say something does not mean you can say it, in fact I think you need a time out to see what you said was wrong" said Gene as picks up Gene junior who starts to throw a fit as his daddy carries him to his time out play pen.

Twenty minutes later Ray and Nick arrive and Gene junior came out of his time out play pen.

"Hey Nick what did you do to get grounded" asked Molly. I came home past curfew smelling of beer said Nick with a cheeky smile.

"All right Molly what do you want your presents or you cake first" asked Alex.

Later after all of her present were open which was clothes, a couple of DVDs and CDs of her favorites movies and music from Gene and Alex. Make up and video game from Shaz and Chris, A Gift card to the mall from Sam and Annie. A pink kimono and hair sticks from Maya and Ray. A locket pasted down from grandmother to granddaughter from her grandma hunt. A doctor who DVD from Nick and a PSP from Evan.

Alex went into the kitchen and got the cake and ice cream. "Ok birthday girl make a wish" said Gene after the candles were lit. Molly closed her eyes and blew out the candles with Alex by her side. Something both of them were very happy to be able to do and have done on all of Molly birthdays except her 12th one when Alex was shot. But with the help Annie, Shaz and Maya Molly had her birthday in Alex hospital room.

Later on that night after everyone left Molly was in her room watching her Doctor who DVD when IM pop on.

Mancity2010 "What's up Molls"? PCMollyHunt "Just watching my Doctor Who DVD You"? Mancity2010 "Trying to get porn on Uncle Ray's computer but he has it block". PCMollyhunt "Poor You I'm surprise he let you use his computer". Mancity2010 "Of course he does as long as I don't break it". PCMollyHunt "When do you go back home"? Mancity2010 "Why you want me gone already"? PCMollyHunt "No I was just wondering how long you were going to be here for". Mancity2010 "I know I was just kidding I'm here until next Friday. PCMollyHunt "Cool we can hang out all week then". Mancity2010 "Yeah hey I have to go Uncle Ray wants to use his computer". PCMollyhunt "Ok night nick". Mancity2010 "Night Molls". After Molly got offline and turn off the computer she finished watching Doctor who and went to bed.

THE END

Notes the two IM name I used for molly and Nick I just thought of off the top of my head.


End file.
